Tender but Sharp
by Chaos Nightbringer
Summary: Selene and Michael, layin' in bed, foolin' around, with a surpirse ending. Sorry, sucky summary, but I think it's worth reading. Flames will be used against you.Rated M for LEMON.


Tender but Sharp

I don't own Underworld.

Summary: pretty much a drabble. I haven't quite gotten to real lovey-dovey Selene and Michael, so I wanted to try it before I actually do it in my main Underworld fic.

Tender but Sharp:

Selene opened her eyes to the dark, to which her eyes instantly adjusted. She looked to Michael, who was still sleeping, silently. She'd pretty much worn him out. She snuggled closer to his chest, adjusting her body's placement, pressing one breast into his chest.

"Stop moving." Michael muttered, not opening his eyes. "You woke me up." Selene placed an apologetic kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Michael opened his eyes and looked down into hers, gazing into eerie electric blue eyes. The vampire in him found them beautiful, the rest of him found them simply strange and otherworldly. He put an arm around her neck, smiling. He turned on the lamp with his other arm, negating the need for her vampiric nightvision. Selene blinked her eyes back to brown.

Michael leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently. Selene leaned into him, deepening the kiss. She prodded his lips open with her tongue. Michael's tongue was waiting for her, and ambushed into her mouth. She stroked his with her own. Selene ended the kissing with a shiver, digging deeper in the covers.

"Cold?" Selene nodded. Michael pulled her lean, pale frame atop his chest, wrapping both arms around her tightly. "Better?" Selene nodded again, smiling mischievously. She lowered her hand to his member, stroking one side with gentle fingertips, barely brushing it.

"Minx." He accused. Selene's grinning smile became a full, nearly laughing smile, and she nodded yet again. Michael raised his teethe to her throat, teasing the sensitive flesh.

"You know, you can use those sharp teeth on more than one body part…" Selene gave an encouraging moan of pleasure.

"Well, see, if we try that, you'll have to move." Selene got onto her knees and straddled Michael's chest, bringing her swollen pink lips to her Hybrid lover. Michael grew his Vampiric fangs, (not wanting to use saw-like Lycan fangs on something that delicate,) and gave a small teasing bite to her swollen lips. Selene yelped, distracting her from Michael's member.

"Like that?" Michael said, smiling.

"Hell yeah." Selene shouted. She gave the underside of Michael's cock a lick, forcing a mighty inhale from the Corvinus. (He's a Corvinus in my books.)

"This is gonna be fun," Selene said to herself, before taking him into her mouth…

Michael fell over beside Selene, both of them panting heavily. Funny, being immortals, you'd think they wouldn't need breath.

"So…" he paused to breath, "how were those fangs?"

"Tender. But sharp. Really sharp." Selene replied. She snuggled close to Michael, running fingers down his chest. "I love you."

Michael smiled. "I know."

Selene pouted. "C'mon, Mikey, I said it, you gots to says it too…" She complained.

Michael sighed. "Damn you and your twelve-year-old charm…okay, I love you, too." Then Michael smiled a smile the devil would be proud of, "does that makes you happy, sewene?"

Selene giggled and pulled closer to his chest. "We make one promise? We never talk like that around company or children."

"Deal." The Michael's eyes widened. "Wait, children?"

Selene looked up into Michael's blue eyes. "Are we? Are you…" Selene hesitated.

"I thought I wasn't, earlier. Than I went to the doctor, and I just received the message. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." Michael just stared, eyes wide in wonder. Selene was terrified by the silence. Would he make her get an abortion? Selene wanted a baby. Her family would finally live on to the next generation. Through her baby.

"Michael?" she asked nervously. His lips were suddenly on hers, and Selene nearly jumped backward, before falling into the kiss. Michael pulled back only to breathe.

"We're having a baby!" he cried, hugging her closer. They kissed again. Slowly, Michael opened a wing, turning off the lamp, and wrapping it around them.

This is a One-shot, the pregnancy thing I just came up as I went along. In my other story she's pregnant, too, but they didn't have this scene. She pretty much nearly threw up in that one. So, what'ja think? Michael having wings was something I wanted to do for a while. (Not for this, it was for Final Fantasy, but it works.)

Please review. I promise I'll reply.


End file.
